


The Neighbor

by Anonymous



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Kwak Hero, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alright.. let’s figure out this dude’s name and his favorite color and favorite food and also is he perhaps available for a date..





	The Neighbor

Jonghyun woke up one morning to find out that maybe he wants to date his neighbor. It’s a weird story, or funny maybe if he thought about it again now. He never really thought much of the guy before, except that he’s a friendly dude with fuzzy eyebrows, a nice car and two cute shiba puppies. He didn’t even know his neighbor’s name before everything went down last week. And ever since then, he’s seeing his neighbor in a new light. A weird light, because there’s nothing not weird about how they ended up together, but he definitely doesn’t mind.

So a week ago, Jonghyun just got back home --after he finished the long ass paper that got delayed due to exam weeks and just sent it an hour before the deadline, when he realized the light in his bed room was off. Too tired to change the bulb that instance, he decided to leave it for the night and prepared for bed in dark. Just as he started to get comfy under his warm blanket, something suddenly crept on his left leg. It honestly could be anything, an ant normally would be your first guess. But then he remembered, just the other day he found a small devilish creature crawled on his nightstand, which resulted in a silent scream coming from his throat and his old “Eureka” manga became a victim of violence when he decided that smashing the evil creature is the best way to protect him self. A devil went down that night, and peace was restored in Jonghyun’s room.

But tonight, laying by him self in darkness, and something was definitely making it’s way up to his leg, he couldn’t help to think.. What if..

What if that devilish creature had a sibling, or even had made them selves at home under his bed and had children and grand-children and…..

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHHHHHH!!!!!!” he let out his best and loudest scream and wriggled his way out of the blanket immediately. He couldn’t care less when he fell on his butt from the bed or this lingering pain he felt on his toe because he tripped on the bed’s leg when he made his way out of his room, all he care about was getting away from that thing on his bed and saved his own life. Once he was out of the room, he stomped his feet as hard as he can and swept his leg over and over to make sure that the thing wasn’t stuck on him like a gum. After so many stomping and sweeping and occasional groaning and screeching, he was sure that nothing was sticking on him except his own clothes. And just then, he could finally breath in relief and dropped him self on the floor.

It was then Jonghyun heard his bell went off and some knocking on his front door. Still in adrenaline rushed state, he realized he probably had woken up the whole neighborhood with his dramatic action moves earlier.

“Damn it!” he muttered while got up from the floor to answer the rapid knocking on the door.  
“Jonghyun!!” he could hear a familiar voice called out his name from behind the door.

After a few determined exhales and inhales, Jonghyun opened the door with an apologetic face.

“Uuuuh.. hey _hyung_..” he greeted the worried face of his neighbor with an awkward smile.  
“Are you… okay?” the neighbor asked with frowned eyebrows, “I heard… things. Are you okay?”

Jonghyun hissed in respond, not only the evil creature had disturbed his peace, it also had disturbed his neighbor’s bed time.  
“I’m very sorry _hyung_. I must’ve woken you up..” he apologized.  
“You did indeed. What happened?? Are you okay??” the neighbor asked again.  
“Uhh.. yeah.. I’m sorry.. it’s just..” Jonghyun cleared his throat once, “You know.. it’s really not a big thing,” and once again, “It’s just…” now that he thought about it, it would sound pretty ridiculous to say the reason out loud. It even sounded ridiculous in his head.

“It’s just…?” the neighbor followed impatiently.

Jonghyun cleared his throat once again, “….there’s something on my bed..” he finally revealed quietly.  
The neighbor’s frown got deeper, “..something?” Jonghyun nodded shyly.  
“And what is this _something_ could be? To the point you reacted like… Like you did,” now he pulled a gentle smile and made Jonghyun bit his lip.

_God…_ Jonghyun screamed in his head. He must’ve looked like some cowardly kid right now.

“I supposed this something is not a woman, isn’t it?” the neighbor continued with a teasing smile. Jonghyun laugh awkwardly..  
“I'm not sure actually…” he said, “I couldn't really tell the difference…” the answer evoked giggles from the older.

“Okay.. so what is it? Do you need me to get rid of it for you? Or…” He didn’t proceed his sentence as Jonghyun immediately grabbed his hand with a very expectant manner.

“YOU WOULD??!!” he startled the neighbor with his sudden reaction.  
“…uuuh.. yeah? I mean.. what is it though? You still haven’t answered my question on that..”

“Oh! Right!” Jonghyun let go the other’s hand and scratched his head that didn’t feel itchy, "It’s… uhmm.. I hope it wouldn’t scare you.. but…”

“but…?”

“It’s a..”

“a what?”

“…..spider  
I think?”

“….you think?”

“Well, you know.. I didn’t actually see it with my own eyes. But it felt like a spider. I’m pretty sure it’s a spider.. I was panicked you know. I ran out of my room as soon I felt it on my leg. You know.. right here.. it was right here. I could feel it. It was crawling up.. up.. up.. and then I just… I just knew!! It must be spider. I found another one just the other day you know.. you know… and I killed it but it could be it’s friend or a relative… I thought if one was there, there must be more, right right?? So… so… yeah.. It’s a spider. I think..” Jonghyun stopped as he realized he’d been babbling long enough, and from the look his neighbor had on his face, it must’ve sound pretty ridiculous.

“So.. you don’t like spider huh?” the neighbor finally asked after successfully holding back his laugh.  
“I HATE THEM!!” Jonghyun answered with utter determination.

His neighbor couldn’t hold back his giggle this time, “Well lucky for you, I’m an expert in the arachnid world and everything spidery.”  
“Really?” Jonghyun grew wide-eyed at this new revelation.  
“Yeah… as the matter of fact I just had an interview with the spider king him self last month..” the neighbor answered rather proudly.  
“….you.. you’re joking right?” Jonghyun started doubting his neighbor  
“No actually, I’m not joking. But that doesn’t really matter. Let’s get down to business.. What do I get if I get rid of this _spidey_ problem of yours.. hmm??”

“…I.. well.. What do you want then?”

“Hummm… You know I have two dogs right?”

“Yeah..”

“I’m gonna be out of town for couple of days next week. How about you take care of my dogs for me in return..” the neighbor suggested.

Taking care of two cute puppies in return of spider-less night?  
Jonghyun would never say no to that.

“Deal!!” Jonghyun accepted happily.

“Great!! Now, show me the way to the battle field!!”

“This way my liege~” Jonghyun opened his door wider to let his neighbor in.

They made their way to Jonghyun’s room, and just then Jonghyun remembered that the light in his room was off.  
“Aah.. I forgot to tell you.. actually, the light in my room is off when I got back home earlier. I haven’t changed the bulb yet.. so..” Jonghyun explained as he showed his neighbor his dark room.  
“Oh my.. are you having trouble to change it?” the neighbor asked as he peeked into the room.  
“Well.. not exactly. I just had a long day and I thought I’ll just leave it be for tonight and change it in the morning. I didn’t know that.. you know.. _this_ would happen..” Jonghyun answered with a long sigh.

The other didn’t think much of it before, but after hearing it, he noticed the dark shade under Jonghyun’s eyes and suddenly he looked so beat.  
He smiled gently, “You know.. how about this..”

Jonghyun looked at his neighbor curiously.

“Since it would be difficult to find a spider in the dark, how about we do this in the morning instead? And if you’re really scared that the spider might come after you, you can sleep at my place for the night.” the neighbor pitched the new idea.  
“Is that okay? You really don’t mind? Because I really don’t think I would be able to sleep with the thought of that spider anywhere near me…” Jonghyun hesitated to immediately take the offer, not really sure whether he wanted to bother his neighbor even more than he already was.

“Yeah.. plus.. you look like you really need some immediate sleep..” the neighbor answered with a chuckle.  
Jonghyun smiled tiredly, “You’re right.. I really do.”  
“Okay, then. Let’s delay the spider hunt for tomorrow..” his neighbor patted his back as he led the way to his place. 

Honestly speaking, it was weird. It had been years since the last time he slept over at somebody else’s place, more over somebody he barely knew. Not only that, they even slept side by side on a king sized bed. Jonghyun couldn’t find a better word other than _weird_. Well, _super weird_ if he really had to say. What made it even weirder is, he actually had such a good and nice sleep. He wasn’t sure if it was just his drained energy or something else that made him fast asleep that night. It was one of the best sleep he ever had, and frankly speaking, was also one of the best wake-up too. It was when he opened his eyes that morning to find him self laying face to face with this neighbor of his, he decided,

_Alright.. let’s figure out this dude’s name and his favorite color and favorite food and also is he perhaps available for a date.._

“You’re staring…” the neighbor, that once again he should state, was currently laying in front of him, suddenly said. The neighbor fluttered his eyes open.  
“…I.. yeah.. sorry..” Jonghyun couldn’t find a reason why he should deny it, when he didn’t even bother to look other way, “it’s just.. it has been a weird night… well.. morning now..”

The other just smiled as he closed his eyes again, probably decided to get a few more minutes of sleep, “it is..” he said anyway, “who would’ve thought you would end up on my bed right??”

Jonghyun followed the other’s smile, “Right..” he realized it’s not something he should reply with a confirmation, but he did. And he actually liked the sound of that.

“…you know..” Jonghyun opened his mouth again after a moment of silent.  
“hmmmm…” the other just hummed as a sign of him being conscious.  
“I don’t know your name.” and he supposed that just made his neighbor wide awake.

“You what?” 

“I don’t know your name…” Jonghyun repeated, “I just figured that you’re a working man while I’m just a college student, so you’re probably older than me. And you have two well-mannered puppies, so I just figured that maybe you’re not a bad guy.” He proceeded.

The neighbor just stared at him with a look he couldn’t describe before letting out a laugh.  
“aaaahhh.. oh god.. you really are something Kim Jonghyun…” he finally said after a good minute of laugh.

“I’m sorry..” Jonghyun said sheepishly, “but we never actually introduced our selves properly, right? We just kinda greet each other on our way out every morning and everytime we passed each other on the hallway..” then he realized something, “oh.. wait.. but how do you know my name??”

“How you asked?? How indeed…” his neighbor smiled softly, “I figured it out of course…”

“Figured it out??”

“As in, I read your name tag when you had your part-time uniform… You worked at the convenience store 3 blocks from here right?” he explained, still with the smile.

“Whooah… you sure do know a lot about me!!” Jonghyun sound genuinely impressed. If it’s just any other guy, Jonghyun would probably creeped out by now.

The neighbor gave a warm chuckle, “Nope.. I just noticed the small things that I see frequently. You know.. like, you probably has a weird affection towards plaid shirts because you have lots of them in various color. Your favorite color probably blue because I saw you often with blue plaid shirt in particular, so you probably have a lot in that color. Black-bean noodle is probably one of your favorite food because you bulk buy those in packs and you restock it almost every week. You really should stop eating those, it’s not good for your health you know..”

“Wow… I.. wooow.. are you always this observant??” Jonghyun asked in awe.

“Always… hmmm.. not really, I guess… Just on the things I found very interesting.” The neighbor replied.

And oh.. did Jonghyun’s heart just skipped a beat. Well, don’t tell anyone, but it probably did a lot more than just a beat.

“Well.. damn~ you know my name, my favorite color and my favorite food.. It’s only fair that I know yours too then??” Jonghyun asked after making sure whatever his heart was planning didn’t show up on his face. 

“Well, Kim Jonghyun…” his neighbor put up a mischievous smile, “If we’re talking about fairness, it’s only fair that you figure out all of those by your self isn’t it. After all, that’s how I figured out yours~”

“Is that an invitation for a house tour? So I can find your company name tag somewhere on your desk, or what colors your wardrobe filled with, or what kind of noodles you have in your cupboard??” Jonghyun giggled at his own answer.

“Actually, that was supposed to be an invitation for a date. But if you wanna take a look around, please, be my guest~ Don’t blame me if you found out more than you actually wanted though…” the neighbor wriggled his eyebrows.

Jonghyun, probably hadn’t figured out his neighbour’s name, nor his favorite color and food, but one thing he knows for sure..

_Yepp.. he’s very much available for a date._

“I accept your invitation then~ But first thing first…” 

“Yes?”

“About that spider…”

“aaah… yes. Back to business aren’t we?”

* * *

So a week after that whole thing, which is present day. As in right now. Right at this second.

“So, the whole _out of town for couple of days_ thing was a cover, wasn’t it?” Jonghyun squinted his eyes at his neighbor.

“No it wasn’t! I swear I really was supposed to be in Busan tomorrow to meet some friends. But they cancelled last minute and said they’ll visit me here next week instead.” the neighbor said as he sat down next to the younger on the couch, “And because of that, I have zero schedule for the next two days, but you still have to do your parts of the deal so.. how about we do it together? A park date as our first date~ With the puppies~ What do you thing Jong?” 

“First date?? But I thought we’ve been on dates for the last few days, _hyung_.. We weren’t??” Jonghyun sulked.

“Oh you mean this?? Sitting on my couch watching MARVEL movies with homemade popcorn, you called this date??” his neighbor pulled him closer.

“It is!!” Jonghyun said pointedly.

“Oh… so is that mean we’re dating now??” the other asked with a wide grin.

“I… wait.. so we weren’t.. wait.. what?!” Jonghyun lost of words.

The neighbor laughed out loud and only stopped when he realized the betrayed look the younger has on his face.  
“No… I mean.. yes.. Oh god.. Please don’t look at me like that. I’m sorry baby.. I was joking.. Don’t be mad..” he said while caressing Jonghyun’s hair, trying to get back his smile. 

“So are we dating?!” Jonghyun asked with frowned face.

“We are.”

“And this is a date?!” now he asked with demanding tone.

“If you say so.. then yes.. it is a date.”

The answer left Jonghyun with a satisfied smile, “Good!!”

“Man~ what a convenient boyfriend I have~ Even this is enough for a date huh?” the older sighed in relieve as he saw Jonghyun’s smile is back. A crisis was smoothly avoided.

“Of course~ You’re so lucky, _hyung_~” Jonghyun folded his arm, “I don’t ask much you know..” 

“Yes yes.. I know~ I’m a lucky man..”

Jonghyun can feel a growing smile on his temple followed with a soft peck.

“I only ask one thing..” Jonghyun suddenly said.

“Hm? What is it?” his _date_ asked without pulling away.

“What’s your favorite color?” 

“Still with that?” 

“Come on _hyung_!! Tell me please!!”

“Oh look I left the soda at the kitchen.. Let me get them first…”

“_Hyuuung_~ Just tell me~”

“I told you to figure it out by your self~”

“Yea but your wardrobe is soooooo monotone!!! Black, white, black, white.. and I asked whether any of those are your favorite color, you said none! Just tell me already so I can move on seriously~!!”

“Nope.”

_“Hyungg_~~”

“Jonghyunn~~” 

"Pleasee~"

"No."

“Aron-_hyung_!!”

**Author's Note:**

> to Mr. Holland, as spidey or not, may you cross path with Aron again...


End file.
